Etere Videum
The BPNS Etere Videum is the flagship exploration ship of Supreme Commander Cayden Tavers' personal fleet, and of the Bimmiel Navy. She is has been upgraded to suit his needs, and will possibly be upgraded in the future. Current Marine Force Commander is Captain Oron Rezkul. The Etere Videum also possess a highly experimental reactor core, utilizing an extremely specific and volatile mixture of the Exonium, Agrocite, and Ardanium minerals to produce one of the most powerful, yet compact, reactor cores in the galaxy (making it more than capable of out-classing those of a Victory-class Star Destroyer 3x over). Characteristics Well-armored, these vessels were notoriously difficult to board, much to the consternation of many a space pirate. They were equipped with twin engines at the rear and a belly-mounted sensor array. The ships were purposely designed to protect ships from pirates, and came equipped with multiple laser cannons, quad laser cannons, and a pair of proton torpedo launchers. To satisfy regulations that these ships could not be used by pirates, the ship had slow sublight speed making it useless for raids. Though the ship was used by many organizations, including Hutts and a number of crime lords, it was never used in a direct act of piracy. Most on-board systems are standard stock, while the main power generator is a Modified Reactor Core, capable of generating as much as 3x the amount of energy of that of a standard reactor core on a Victory-class Star Destroyer. Later, this modified reactor would be replaced by an even more powerful energy source, a Zero-Point Generator (discovered on the planet of Orion IV, abandoned by the Empire after the fall of Palpatine, in the ruins of a temple.) The Zero-Point Generator is capable of generating massive amounts of energy, which is drawn from a pocket of subspace-time known as the quantum foam (subatomic wormholes constantly opening and closing and fading in and out of subspace). It will be located on the engineering deck. The Modified Reactor Core will still be located onboard, but will be utilized as a secondary reactor. The rear cargo hold has been converted into a make-shift hangar for Cayden's Modified Wandering Flyer 191, the EV Striker. History Commissioned in 9 ABY, the HMIS Etere Videum has participated in two known events: Operation: Onderonian Liberation (Amacuse: Onderonian Liberation) and the Escape from the Unnamed Planet (Amacuse & Company: Forensis Universum). It underwent major refits during Onderonian Liberation, upgrading weaponry, converting the cargo hold into a small hangar, and modifications the reactor core using technology and data taken from the Imperialist Army by Lt. Col. Angie Tavers' team. Crew James R Ohotnicky As the ship's CO, Lt.Col Ohotnicky oversee's the day-to-day affairs of the Etere Videum and her crew. Ohotnicky was from Corellia before moving to Bimmiel. He was a CorSec Customs Agent before retiring. His exact words during his retirement speech were: "... Today I leave many friends behind, as I venture forth into the unknown. A little planet, so obscure that few have heard of it. Hell, I wouldn't know it existed if it weren't for the news being on while I was in the hospital for my routine check-up. I, along with my wife, am moving to the planet of Bimmiel. They are in desperate need of commanders. I am going to aide them in their revolution against it's mother-planet, Onderon. My time in the Corellian Security Force has been both memorable and honorable. So, I salute you all now, one last time..." Oron Rezkul A former Captain of the Onderon Imperialist Army, Oron Rezkul was recruited by Cayden to serve as the ship's HSO(Head Security Officer). He ensures the protection of the crew in the event of being boarded (though, due to the ship's design, such an event is impossible). He also ensures that any domestic violence is reported and dealt with quickly and justly. Oron is the man who is all "shoot first and ask questions later." He doesn't like taking 'no' for an answer, and is notorious for attempting, and succeeding, at doing the impossible. A man of loyalty and courage, Oron doesn't know the meaning of fear or surrender. If someone is being difficult, he will either continue pursuing his objective, or try a different approach. Natan Bowman A Chief Master Sergeant under Cayden's command, Natan is the head of the ship's second recon team, EV-2. He is a close friend of Cayden's from when they were both in the Onderonian Naval Academy. He considers himself a diplomat, though Cayden teases him by calling him the team's "Archaeologist", due to Natan's obsession with all things old, extinct, and buried. Skaara Calfan A Major under Cayden's command, Skaara is the ship's chief navigator. Skaara was once a pilot in the Onderonian Air Force, before sustaining a career-ending injury. However, Cayden knew that Skaara would not pass up the chance to fly again, so he recruited him s the new pilot of the Etere Videum. Skaara stands at 6'2", sandy blond hair, forest green eyes, and a smile that could turn any frown upside down. He has a really defined muscle structure, a phenominal body tone, and a tan that just screams "dream hunk." He is the embodiment of sexy, yet he does not date. He puts work ahead of everything, even himself. He id dedicated to his job, considered to be fanatically loyal to Cayden, and hates being on any negative ground with anyone. He is ridiculously respectful and kind to anyone and everyone, going so far as to giving his enemies their last rights. He is capable of piloting any spacecraft, aerial vehicle, or motor vehicle he can get his hands on. In his spare time, Skaara likes to tinker with the ship's navigation systems. He has some odd theory that he'll be able to improve it, but Dela Heckmann doesn't think he'll be able to. Wolf Holgor 2nd Lieutenant Wolf Holgor is the ship's weapon's specialist, though he can be seen using the navi-computer from time to time. It can be assumed that Skaara and Wolf are friends, friends enough that Skaara trusts Wolf by giving him remote access to the ship's navi-computer. Dela Heckmann Staff Sergeant Dela Heckmann is the ship's chief technical advisor. Her duty is to ensure that the ship runs smoothly, even if inertial dampeners are damaged and the stabilizers are nearly inoperable. She is also close friends with Skaara, so she can be seen using the radar tracking system from time to time. Shaka Shaka is a blue-grey HK-series Assassin Droid with blue photoreceptors, purchased by Cayden on one of his visits to Abrae. Shaka is the ships droid commander. He oversees the maintenance and operation of the astromech droids. He answers directly to Cayden and no one else, holds respect for few, and has no patience for inefficiency. He battles often with Ashley and Cayden about the morals and ethics behind their actions. Shaka can be found in the cargo hold, 'patrolling the area' he so often tells anyone who asks what he is doing. Teams EV-1 History EV-1, or Drexl Squad as they are also known, was once a Special Forces team of the Onderon Royal Air Force until Colonel Cayden Tavers had them transferred under his command. He called it "keeping the band together," but the Ruling Council called it "favoritism." EV-1's loyalty has been brought into question over this, but has proved time and time again that they are truly loyal to the Onderon Government and to Cayden. Avery Jones Major Avery Jones is the ship's history buff. He is fluent in over 30 different languages, and is capable of understanding a dozen more. Aside from ancient history, Jones is known to be a great cook. He can be found either in the ship's kitchen, or in the cargo hold working on some ancient text or artifact. Lisa Nivix Captain Lisa Nivix is Onderon's chief Astrophysicist. She is responsible for the modifications to the ship's main reactor, and for the modifications to the weapons, shields, and hyperdrive. She can be found in the cargo hold working on new technology to aid in the war, or the reactor room working on modifying the reactor. Tamran Overnage 2nd Lieutenant Tamran Overnage is the ship's Quartermaster. He is in charge of maintaining, distributing, and keeping track of every weapon on board the ship. He can be found in the ship's Armory, tinkering with his heavily-modified Mandalorian Heavy Repeater. EV-2 History EV-2, or Lacun Squad, first entered service under Cayden during Onderonian Liberation, and has been working with him ever since. They were first conceived in the Royal Army Academy, during a training mission between the 5 soldiers, then-2nd Lieutenant Cameron Tavers, then-1st Sergeant Natan Bowman, then-Senior Master Sergeant Peggy Zythor, then-Master Sergeant Cynthia Secura, and then-Technical Sergent Ben Ardmore. The 5 of them would later become the Spec. Forces team of the Royalist Army during the war, due to their actions and contributions during numerous battles. Later, Cam would leave the team to assist his father, placing Natan in command and making Lacun a 4-man team. Lacun would later temporarily gain a 5th member during Onderonian Liberation in the form of newly-commissioned Colonel Cayden Tavers. They now serve under Cayden as the second team onboard the Etere Videum, as it's infiltration and assassination team. Peggy Zythor 1st Sergeant Peggy Zythor is an expert marksman, according to her fellow teammates. However, she herself doesn't think she's as good as they say she is, and is always constantly training in an attempt to be better her skills with the sniper rifle. She is extremely serious about her work, going so far as to reprimand even superiors who joke around one time too many, earning her the nickname "Rabidus", meaning "crazy" in Ancient Onderonian. She is also skeptical about anything new told to her that is considered "science fiction" to the galactic community. Basically, everything that goes on in Fort Tuk'ata makes her skeptical about the sanity of her co-workers and her commanding officers. Cynthia Secura Senior Master Sergeant Cynthia Secura was an Intelligence officer for the Onderon Intelligence Agency, before being transferred to the Onderon Royal Navy to assist in gathering intel on the Imperialists. After her transfer, she was assigned to the Navy's Intel and Assassination squad, Lacun Squad. She would be the one to gather the intel about the hidden hypervelocity cannon in the forests of Onderon. Cynthia is not like her teammate Peggy at all. She's more fun-loving, tends to be more adventurous, and gathers intel on things hardly considered relevant (such as stocks on Muunilist, ship prices over Mon Calamari, and even food ration supplies on Tatooine). She loves to joke around, even going as far as joking with Peggy time and time again. She also takes her job seriously, and is considered the top intel officer onboard the Etere Videum. She is currently in a well-hidden relationship with Master Sergeant Ben Ardmore. Ben Ardmore Master Sergeant Ben Ardmore is the finest scout ever produced by the Onderon Military. He has successfully survived a whole week in the forests of Dxun, even besting many Mandalorians. Ben was recruited by the Onderon Royal Navy, given the rank of Technical Sergeant, and assigned to Lacun Squad as the team's scout. During Onderonian Liberation, Ben would save Cayden's life more than once, earning both Cayden's thanks and trust. Afterwards, he would be promoted to Master Sergeant, and be assigned to serve under Cayden on the Onderonian colony world of Bimmiel. Ben is the type of person who likes helping people. He likes to know how people are doing, and if they aren't doing well, he tends to offer any aid he can. He doesn't disclose his emotions with people often, only with those closest to him. He respects authority and the Chain of Command, and is a big supporter of Bimmiel and Cayden. EV-3 History EV-3 is led by 1st Lieutenant Cameron Tavers. They earned the name Derentis Squad during a mission to Vinsoth, where they aided the Chev species achieve freedom from millions of years of slavery. Derentis Squad was first formed in the aftermath of the Civil War, by executive order of temporary monarch Cayden Tavers (among other things). Initially, there were only 4 members: 1st Lieutenant Cameron Tavers, 2nd Lieutenant Krig Oldin, 2nd Lieutenant Lorianna Coral, and Chief Master Sergeant Rebar Oligard. Their first mission as a team was to the planet of Toprawa, where they attempted to overthrow the Imperial presence there. But, the untimely arrival of High Admiral Torti forced Derentis to leave the planet, failing the mission. Senior Master Sergeant Alana Oldin temporarily joined the team on it's mission to Vortex, in a successful attempt to overthrow the Imperial stranglehold on the planet. The New Republic came in and helped the emotionless Vors rebuild what was destroyed in the battle. Alana would later join the team on it's mission to Kalee in an attempt gain information from the Imperial Remnant outpost on the whereabouts of High Admiral Torti's base-of-operations. The mission was a failure, though the team (and by extension, Bimmiel) gained the respect and trust of the Imperial Remnant. After the Kalee mission, Cameron formally requested that Alana be transferred to Derentis Squad. They now serve under Cayden as the third team onboard the Etere Videum, as it's ground assault and support team. EV-4 Background EV-4, otherwise called the Hak'tyl Squad by the indigenous population of Ilum, are a group of soldiers who's one goal is to put an end to the Imperial threat once and for all. Formed from the remaining 4 members of the 27th Imperial Stormtrooper Battalion of the Imperial Remnant, Hak'tyl Squad has dedicated their entire existence into helping those who truly deserved to he helped. Their name, "Hak'tyl," means "liberation" in the long dead Ilum language, giving not only meaning to who they are, but also giving hope to those they are aiding. Loadout Their gear loadout consists of 4 sets of heavily modified Imperial Cold Assault Trooper Armor, 2 modified DC-15 Blaster Rifles, 1 DC-17M Interchangeable Combat System, 1 BLR-06 Hadra MRL, 4 M32 Combat Knives, 4 7-PrG Proton Grenades, 3 C-22 Fragmentation Grenades, 9 Mk 1 Fragmentation Grenades, and 4 White Phosphorous Grenades. Corinna Brodi Lt. Col. Corinna Brodi is the leader of Hak'tyl Squad, and the older sister to Captain Kal Brodi. She is also the Chief Medical Officer (CMO) onboard the Etere Videum. Corinna is a former Stormtrooper in the Imperial Military. She was once a member of the 27th Stormtrooper Battalion, until a mission in which all but four, including herself, were all killed in action. After that botched mission, she decided to take command of the survivors and begin anew... this time, as Hak'tyl Squad. She made it their goal to fight for freedom, justice, and liberty. Miko Varik Lt. Col. Miko Varik is a member of Hak'tyl Squad, and is in a relationship with Major Jewel Angavel. He is the team's vehicle specialist. He can operate pretty much every vehicle ever made, from a simple 74-Z speeder bike to the All-Terrain Armored-Transport. He is also considered the team's "conscience," because he is the one who looks at the morals of everything. Jewel Angavel Major Jewel Angavel is the team's explosive and rocketry specialist, and is the girlfriend of Lt. Col. Miko Varik. Jewel was only on the team for a week before they were sent on the Ilum mission. However, though her time with them was short, she felt like a member of the family after the mission was considered a failure. She is the heart and soul of the team, being the one who always knows how to lighten the mood. Kal Brodi Captain Kal Brodi is the final member of Hak'tyl Squad, and is the younger brother of team leader Lt. Col. Corinna Brodi. He is also the Assistant Medical Officer (AMO) onboard the Etere Videum. Kal is the team's heavy ordnance operator. He can use just about every piece of artillery ever created. Kal never knew the other members of his team existed in the Battalion, but once he did, he was known as the "fun uncle" to Miko and Jewel. He is the strong arm of the team, using his size, strength, and knowledge of artillery to their advantage. Notable Crewmen Ashley Clearwater Ashley was killed in action during a diplomatic mission-turned battle to Csilla (Mission to Csilla) in 11 ABY. She was shot 17 times trying to save the Chiss and Bimmiel Ambassadors, before succumbing to her injuries. Her injuries were not fatal, however... the torture she endured for 3 days after the incident did prove to be fatal. She was given a proper service on Bimmiel 5 days after the botched mission. Ashley has soft facial features, resembling Padmé Amidala Skywalker (just a bit). She usually wears either a flowing navy blue robe with black cloak, or an off-white tunic with brown pants. She has a slight build, showing her past training in a military academy. Her hair reaches about 4 inches below her shoulders, wearing it up in either a pony-tail or full-length. Ashley is the dependable type, always doing what is asked of her in a timely manner. She is also courageous, stepping into the line of fire, with or without a weapon. She can be harsh when she needs to, but usually she's loving and caring to others. When given a problem to solve, she analyses it and tries every possible solution she can come up with. She also does not know the meaning of the word "surrender." She perseveres through everything, never letting up, never giving up. Classmates have given her the nickname "Ferocia," meaning courage. Etere Videum